heroes_and_villainfandomcom-20200214-history
Teresa Lisbon
Miss Lisbon Agent Lisbon Boss |personality = Level-headed, protective, responsible, mature, motherly, sisterly, caring, sometimes stubborn |appearance = Young woman with mid-length wavy black hair and green eyes and fair skin |occupation = Special FBI agent CBI Senior Agent (formerly) Police officer (formerly) |alignment = Good |affiliations = Federal Bureau of Investigation California Bureau of Investigation (formerly) San Francisco Police Force (formerly) |goal = To help Jane find Red John (succeeded) |home = Austin, Texas Sacramento, California (formerly) |family = |pets = Unnamed pony |friends = Patrick Jane, Kimball Cho, Wayne Rigsby, Grace Van Pelt, Virgil Minelli, Madeleine Hightower |enemies = Red John/Thomas McAllister, Tommy Volker, Craig O'Laughlin, Donny Colpepper, Agent Darcy |likes = Her family, solving crimes, being with Patrick Jane and her friends, Patrick Jane, Red Delicious and Golden Delicious apples |dislikes = Jane pulling nonsense, stunts, being lied to, her friends and family in danger, Jane teaching her niece how to pickpocket, her brother being a bounty hunter |fate = Teresa and Patrick marry each other and are having their first child together. |powers = Expert Markswoman Detective Skills|quote = "Don't talk like that. I can't let you anywhere near the case if you start talking crazy like that."}}Teresa Lisbon is one of the main characters and the deuteragonist of CBS' crime drama show, The Mentalist The Mentalist Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 After being showed the seven suspects, Lisbon suggests putting bugs on their phones to keep track of them. However, Jane absolutely refuses to allow her to do that in fear that Red John will figure it out and come after her. Jane eventually realizes that Teresa told Grace about the list when Van Pelt arrives (Followed by Cho and Rigsby) and that she did the exact opposite of what he told her. The two enter an argument, causing Teresa to make Grace in charge until Cho shows up. Patrick attempts to apologize to her and call her, but Lisbon rejects any of his phone calls. Teresa goes to answers a distress call and stumbles across Brett Partridge, who has been murdered by Red John, who in turn, attacks Teresa and tazes her. After solving their case of the first episode, Jane gets a call from Red John, and in a panic, Jane realizes he is doing something to Lisbon. Red John also killed Brett Partridge, lowering Patrick's suspects from seven to six. Lisbon realizes her mistake and acknowledges that Jane was right and that she will have Van Pelt remove the bugs from the suspects' cell-phones. Season 7 Trivia * Lisbon, Patrick Jane and Kimball Cho are the only main characters to appear in all films. * Her brother calls her "Reese," coming from her own name, which comes from Te'res'a * She owns a Ford Mustang, shown in "Blood Money," the nineteenth episode of the second season. In "Scarlett Ribbons," she drives a Chevy Volt. * Jane guessed that Teresa learned how to play the clarinet in high school twice. She never denies it. * Grew up in a yellow house in Chicago with her parents and three brothers. * Has at least two nieces nicknamed Annie: daughter of Stan and daughter of her brother, Tommy. * Tommy Volker as Teresa's adversary is the equivalent towards Red John being Patrick Jane's adversary. * She took at least six months of anger management class due to her punching one of the suspects, Donny Culpeper in the face. * Is the John Watson to Jane's "Sherlock Holmes." Gallery TeresaL.jpg Lisbon712.png Category:Female characters Category:The Mentalist characters Category:Deuteragonists Category:Live-action characters Category:Lovers Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:Siblings Category:TV show characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroines Category:Detectives Category:Police officers Category:Agents Category:Law enforcement